Drama Queen ala Pein & Konan
by HikariYaKurai
Summary: Pein akan melamar Konan?  OMG !  Apakah yang akan terjadi?  silahkan baca !


**Summary :**

Pein berencana akan melamar Konan. apakah yang akan terjadi? Apa syarat yang diberikan ayah Konan pada Pein? Silahkan baca!

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi kishimoto

*Tapi ceritanya saya yang buat lohh...*

**Chara : **

Anggota Akatsuki

**Warning :**

Garing, mungkin typo, aneh, gaje, alurnya mungkin cepat, dan sebagainya..

Kalau gak suka, gak usah ngeFLAME ya!

Ok kita mulai..

"yayang KOOONNAAAAAANNN!" teriak Pein pake toa yang ia colong dari mesjid kemarin.

"aa PEEEEIIIIINNN!" teriak Konan juga pake toa yang lebih besar dari toanya Pein, bahkan lebih besar dari seekor gajah -?-.

"Konan sayang! Udah lama kita tidak bertemu !" kata Pein.

"iya, aa Pein " jawab Konan blushing.

Pein pun datang dan memeluk Konan yang lagi blushing. Lalu...

BUUUAAAGHHH... PLAKKK... PRAMM... DJEDUK... BLAAARRRR... DUUUUAAAARRR...

*adegan diatas merupakan adegan yang tidak pantas dilihat*

Setelah Pein dihajar habis-habisan oleh Konan karena mau memeluknya *secara bukan muhkrim lah* akhirnya Konan angkat suara;

"aa Pein! Hutangnya mana? Kan udah dibilang disuratnya agar hutangnya itu dikirim ke rekening Konan kan!" tanya+bentak Konan.

"I.. i... iya.. i.. i.. ini.." jawab Pein sambil menyerahkan uang Rp.5000,00.

'masa Cuma ngutang Rp.5000,00 aja ditagihnya seperti nenek lampir, apalagi ngutangnya lebih dari segitu? Bisa jadi Godzilla nih...' batin Pein takut.

"eh, aa Pein ngutangnya kan bukan Rp.5000,00 !" kata Konan.

"hah? Enggak ah yayang Konan, aa Pein mah Cuma ngutang Rp.5000,00 kok !" jawab Pein bingung.

"ah, mungkin aa Pein lupa berapa banyak ngutangnya gara-gara kita udah lama gak ketemu kan? Sejak Konan pergi ke Prancis kan?" tanya Konan.

Flashback.

Di pagi yang cerah, Pein sedang berdandan dengan rapinya dirumahnya. Ada apa gerangan? Mengapa Pein berdandan? Itu karena ia akan berangkat ke sekolahnya *plakk*. Pein bersekolah di SMP Masa Depan Suram -?- yang ada di Jl. Dr. SETIAsamaBUDIchayank no.1313 Konoha. Hebatnya sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang paing bagus di Konoha -?-.

Oke balik lagi ke Pein...

Setelah Pein bercermin,

"wah gantengnya diriku~~" narsis Pein *author muntah*.

Setelah beberapa taon -?- akhirnya Pein selesai dari acara ritual gaje nya tersebut dan berangkat sekolah.

Di Sekolah..

"Ohayou Peiin!" teriak temannya Pein ; Hidan.

"Ohayou~~" jawab Pein.

"Wah, semangat bener hari ini.? Ada apa gerangan?" tanya Hidan.

"iya dong... kan hari ini aku mau ngajak Konan jalan-jalan.." jawab Pein dengan hepinya.

Oh ya, pengenalan tokoh dulu ya: Konan adalah seorang perempuan berambut biru yang cantik dan manis, dia sangat baik hati dan suka menolong, rajin ibadah, rajin belajar, selalu bersedekah dan solehah. Konan adalah sahabat Pein dari kecil. Tapi diam-diam Konan menyukai Pein lohh.. sayangnya dia terlalu malu untuk bilang cinta sama Pein.

Pein adalah seorang cowok yang aneh tapi baik dan pengertian. Murah senyum, mudah bergaul dan penolong. Sifatnya lah yang membuat dia disukai orang. Dia adalah sahabat Konan dari kecil dan dia juga diam-diam sangat menyukai Konan! astaga ini namanya cinta dibalik tempurung, alias sama-sama suka tapi malu *apa hubungannya author ! plakk*.

Hidan adalah teman Pein ; oke lanjut *author di lempar baskom sama Hidan*.

Sementara itu di jalan...

"Konan chan, ada apa pagi-pagi ini, un? Kok lesu amat, un?" tanya Deidara sahabat Konan.

"aku punya kabar buruk Dei chan..." jawab Konan sedih.

"kabar buruk apa Konan chan, un? Mungkin Dei chan bisa bantu, un..."tanya Deidara antusias.

"begini Dei chan, besok aku akan pergi ke Prancis *inget ya readers, PRANCIS BUKAN PERANCIS*." Kata Konan sedih.

"Jadi kemungkinan kita gak bisa ketemu lagi Dei..."

"AAAPAAA?"teriak Deidara lebay tingkat akutnya sampai-sampai lupa embelan 'un' -nya. *plaakk; Dei digampar Konan*

"ehm,, kenapa Konan chan pergi ke Prancis, un?" tanya Deidara yang sudah sadar dari adegan lebaynya tadi.

"begini ayah aku sudah naik jabatannya jadi Direktur (asalnya wakil Direktur) jadi ada sebuah bisnis yang menanti kami *baca : ayah* disana." Jawab Konan menjelaskan.

"hiks.. hiks.. berarti kita gak akan ketemu dong, un?" tanya Deidara yang mulai sedih.

"i.. iya.. Dei.. hiks.. walau begitu, Konan chan pasti mampir ke sini deh.." jawab Konan.

"Konan chan, un..." panggil Deidara.

"Dei chan..." panggil Konan.

"Konan chan, un..."

"Dei chan..."

"Konan chan, un..."

"Dei chan..."

"Konan chan, un..."

"Dei chan..."

"Konan chan, un..."

"Dei ch..."

"Hayu kita berangkat, un ! udah jam 6:50 nih, un!" kata Deidara yang menghentikan drama nista tadi yang hanya berlangsung selama 5 menit.

Setelah drama nista tadi, mereka lalu meminjam pintu kemana saja nya Doramemon dengan mengemis-ngemis selama 5 menit dan akhirnya Doraemon meminjamkannya setelah dibayar dengan uang hasil nyolong Deidara kemarin.

.

.

.

Skip aja ya sekolahnya..

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah...

"Konan chaaan ~~~~" panggil Pein dari kejauhan.

"iya aa Pein?" tanya Konan.

"nanti aa Pein jemput ya di rumahnya yayang Konan?" tanya Pein.

"iya aa Pein, eh tapi aa Pein..." Jawab Konan terputus karena Pein sudah jauh entah kemana.

'ya sudah, mungkin nanti pas makanya saja..' batin konan.

Di Restauran "Enak Gak Enak Tetep Harus Di Makan" -?-

"Konan chan mau pesen apa?" tanya Pein.

Gimana ya sih Pein bisa makan di restauran ini? Oh ya ini kan restorannya Orochimaru siular nista itu.

"terserah aa Pein aja dah." Jawab Konan.

"oke, saya pesen 'sup tangan Elang' nya 2, sama.. yayang Konan mau mesen minum apa?" tanya Pein.

"jus setoberi aja aa Pein" jawab Konan pusing. Gimana gak pusing wong menunya semuanya gambar binatang yang sedang berpose bak model 'miss animal 2011' -?-.

"oke yang tadi sama minumnya jus strowberry sama es teh hangat -?- ya!" kata Pein.

Sang pelayan yang baru diketahui bernama Kisame (Itachi:"wah pantes banget si Kisa jadi pelayan!", *Itachi di samehada*) sweatdrop karena mendengar pesanan teraneh seumur hidupnya.(ceritanya hari ini tuh si Kisame baru pertama kali kerja.).

Setelah pesanan itu dipesan, Konan mulai bicara sama Pein.

"aa Pein.." panggil Konan.

"iya yayang Konan?" tanya Pein.

"ng.. bagaimana ya.. ng.. Konan mau ngomong sama aa Pein.." jawab Konan takut+gugup.

"ada apa yayang Konan?" tanya Pein.

"TAAADDAA Pesana 'SUP TANGAN ELANG 2 SAMA JUS STROWBERRY SAMA ES TEH HANGAT TELAH SIAP!" teriak Kisame lebay sambil menghidangkan makanan tersebut.

"ya udah nanti saja yayang Konan, lebih baik kita makan dulu." Kata Pein.

Setelah mereka makan..

"aa Pein! Konan mau pindah ke Prancis !" kata Konan yang langsung teriak gaje karena udah gak tahan mau ngomong itu.

"AAAPPPPAAAA?" teriak Pein lebay.

"tunggu.. kok yayang Konan mau pindah?" tanya Pein.

"Ayah Konan kan udah naik jabatan, jadi Konan pindah ke Prancis" kata Konan.

"hiks.. hiks.. yayang Konan..." panggil Pein sedih.

"hiks.. hiks.. aa Pein..." panggil Konan sedih.

"Yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"Yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"Yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"Yayang Konan"

"aa Pe.."

"Ehm permisi apa tuan dan nyonya sudah selesai makannya? Silahkan membayar dan jangan melakukan adegan nista tersebut disini." Potong Kisame dengan tidak berperikecintaan. Maklum selama ini Kisame tidak pernah tau apa artinya cinta.

"iya.. iya.." kata Pein dengan marahnya.

"berapa semuanya?" tanya Pein yang sedang mengambil dompet.

"semuanya 'Rp.235.001' pak" kata Kisame memasang senyum terbaiknya.

*semua penghuni restaurant tersebut tepar*

Setelah mereka bangun (termaksud Pein dan Konan) Pein membayar makanan tersebut, tapi..

"pak maaf Kurang Rp.5001!" kata Kisame.

"iya tunggu, yayang Konan boleh gak aa Pein minjem uang Rp.5001 ? nanti dibalikin deh.." pinta Pein dengan puppy eyes nya *Konan muntah*.

Konan pun merogoh dompetnya dan memberikan uang tersebut.

"nih" serah Konan.

"makasih ya yayang Konan... nih " Pein memberikan ke Kisame yang lagi asik ngegodain ikan sebelah-?-.

"eh iya.. makasih ya.. datang lagi ya..." kata Kisame lalu pergi.

"inget ya aa Pein.."

"iya " jawab Pein.

Lalu setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah. Tentu saja Konan di antar pulang sama Pein.

Ke esokan harinya sesuai apa yang dikatakan Konan, Konan pun pergi bersama ayahnya ke Prancis. Tapi sebelum pergi, ia sempat menitipkan surat kepada Deidara untuk diberikan ke Pein.

Surat itu berbunyi...

Dear Pein..

Mungkin inilah surat ini adalah surat pertama sekaligus terakhir yang akan kuberikan kepadamu. Engkau tau Pein,, aku sangat mencintai kamu lebih dari apa pun. Bahkan lebih dari uang nya papih aku. Aku sangat sedih karena meninggalkanmu Pein. Bila takdir menyetujui, mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali.

Oh ya hutang kamu jangan lupa di bayar ya! Kirim aja ke rekening aku di 1212121212121212120. Jangan lupa loh!

N.B. : kalau gak dibayar aku hajar ya !

Pein sweatdrop membaca surat ini.

End of Flashback

"ah.. Cuma 'SATU RUPIAH' aja kok yayang Konan.. gak banyak.." sergah Pein.

"walau pun 'CUMA SATU RUPIAH' kalau hutang ya tetep hutang! Cepet serahin uang yang warna oren itu yang ada gambar pak Karno ama pak Hatta !" kata Konan.

"eh ini kan seratus ribu,," sergah Pein.

"biarin." Kata Konan.

Setelah penyerahan uang tersebut,, Pein lalu memulai aksinya melamar Konan.

"oh ya Konan, selama ini tau gak kalau kamu itu cantik seperti bulan.." gombal Pein.

"masa sih aa Pein?" tanya Konan blushing. *kasihan banget kamu Konan,, mau-maunya disamain sama bulan.. ckckck.. permukaan bulan kan hancur*.

"karena itu mau gak jadi pacar aa Pein? Aa Pein janji gak akan ninggalin yayang Konan kok!" gombal Pein.

"mau! Mau kok a Pein.. tapi.." Kata Konan.

"tapi apa yayang Konan?" tanya Pein.

"aa Pein harus minta iijin dulu sama orang tuanya Konan." kata Konan.

"apa sih yang enggak untuk yayang Konan?" kata Pein ngegombal lagi.

Konan blushing...

Akhirnya setelah insiden tadi, Pein hendak menemui sang ayah Konan ; Kakuzu.

Kakuzu adalah ayah yang sangat disiplin, matre, jelek, bau, pelit, dsb. Masih banyak hal buruk yang ada pada si Kakuzu. Pekerjaannya itu sebagai Direktur di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Konoha. Kakuzu juga punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai 'RENTERNIR KELAS KAKAP' dan sering Korupsi. Yaah.. sebenernya masih banyak sih kelebihan (baca : kekurangan) Kakuzu itu.

"permisi om.." sapa Pein ke sang ayahnya Konan Kakuzu.

"iya ada apa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"begini om,, saya... bla bla bla" kata Pein yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu dan membicarakan soal yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Konan ama dia.

"jadi om, boleh gak saya menjadikan Konan sebagai pacar saya?" tanya Pein.

"AAPPPAA ! ORANG SEMiSKIN DAN SELEMAH KAMU MAU JADI PACAR ANAK SAYA? NO WAY!" teriak Kakuzu lebay.

"kumohon om.. please" rayu Pein dengan puppy eyes nya.

*Kakuzu dan Author muntah, Konan tepar*

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara Kakuzu dan Pein, akhirnya Kakuzu memiliki keputusan.

"baiklah kamu boleh jadi pacar anak saya, tapi dengan syarat,," kata Kakuzu terpotong.

"apapun akan saya lakuakan untuk Konan om!" potong Pein.

"bagus, syaratnya kamu harus mendapatkan sertifikat dari seorang kakek tua bangkotan yang ada di gua SARINGAN di desa UCHIHAsyiim.. itu adalah sertifikat latihan khusus dari dia, jadi kamu harus latihan sama dia dulu dan setelah itu kamu harus mendapatkan batu Philosopher seberat 1 kg,, gimana ? sanggup?" tanya Kakuzu.

"b.. b.. baiklah sanggup om.." jawab Pein.

"bagus.. ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"ng.. gini om,, gimana caranya dapet batu Philosoper?" tanya Pein.

"Mana kutahu tempe aja kagak! Pokoknya cari sendiri dan harus ada dalam waktu kurung 1 Bulan sekaligus sertifikat dari kakek bangkotan tersebut !" kata Kakuzu acuh.

Setelah acara nista(baca : melamar) yang dilakukan dirumah Konan, Pein pun langsung berangkat mencari alamat sang guru sakti yang katanya dijuluki 'Si Kakek Dari Gua Hantu' itu ke penjuru dunia.

"Aha ! di sini ternyata tem.." kata Pein terpotong karena dia melihat sebuah Rumah (baca : Gua) yang sangat bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata 'Rumah' atau 'Gua' sekalipun. Mengapa? Karena kebobrokannya sangat – sangat –sangat – sangat – ya... gitulah... *Author gak sanggup meneruskan*.

"Itu siapa yang teriak diluar sana ?" tanya seseorang dari dalam.

"Gak apa-apa kok 'Kek', saya cu... Awww... Itai!" teriak Pein, kata-katanya pun terputus karena sebuah bakiak -?- mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya -?- Pein.

"KAKEK – KAKEK ! ENAK AJA YA SITU MANGGIL GUE KAKEK! GUE MASIH MUDA TAOHHH ! UMUR GUE MASIH 21 TAOOOONN!" teriak sang Kakek *Author diinjek* menggunakan toa yang baru diketahui bernama Itachi. (Kisame:"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TERNYATA ITACHI LEBIH PARAH DARI GUE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *Author sama Kisame di Mangekyo).

"I.. i.. iya,, ampun dong 'Ke..' eh maksud saya 'Embah'.. AWWWW... SAAAKIIITT!" teriak Pein kembali karena terkena lemparan bakiak yang kedua kalinya.

"EMBAH – EMBAH.. EMBAH MU! JANGAN PANGGIL EMBAH!" teriak Itachi kembali.

"i.. i.. iya deh,, tapi aku harus panggil apa?" tanya Pein yang masih kesakitan karena tadi habis dilempar bakiak, 2 kali malah.

"Abang aja udah cukup kok!" kata Itachi yang masih kesel.

""o.. o.. okeh deh.. abang .." kata Pein pasrah.

"bagus.. baiklah nama saya Itachi Uchiha. Saya keturunan keluarga uchiha yang sangat terhormat. Saya tinggal disini dikarenakan saya sedang dalam masa mandiri. Saya sangat jago bela diri terutama Karate, taekwondo, kung fu, dsb. Saya pun sangat pintar karena bla... bla... bla..." omel Itachi yang sebenarnya kalau diketuk lebih lanjut akan menghabiskan sekitar ±20 lembar *inget ya readers, lembar bukan halaman*.

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan anda kesini?" tanya Itachi.

Pein pun bangun dari mimpi indahnya karena capek mendengar ceramah (baca : perkenalan) dari sang Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"begini abang Itachi..." Pein pun menceritakan kisah cintanya dari saat ia mulai menyukai Konan sampai ia mendapatkan tugas berat dari sang ayahnya Konan.

"oh gampang,, kalau kamu mau mendapatkan sertifikat ku, kamu harus latihan sama aku cukup 2 minggu saja dengan membayar Rp.500.000,00 cash dan mengikuti latihan dengan keras. Sanggup?" tanya Itachi.

"Oke ! aku sanggup!" jawab Pein.

Setelah mereka latihan dan tentunya pembayaran tersebut, akhirnya tiba dimana hari serah terima sertifikat dimulai.

"Nak Pein.. ini dia sertifikat yang saya janjikan. Gunakan baik-baik sertifikaat ini ya." Kata Itachi *tumben Itachi ngaku kalo dia udah tua?*.

"iya.. makasih ya 'Ke..' eh maksud saya Abang Itachi..." kata Pein.

"iya sama-sama, nah sekarang silahkan kamu pergi sana! Shoo... shoo...!" usir Itachi dengan tidak elitnya.

Akhirnya Pein pun pergi, tapi..

"eh.. pearcing aku ketinggalan di gua nista itu! Balik dulu ah~~" kata Pein santai.

Saat di gua itu ia pun mengambil pearcing nya yang ketinggalan, tapi.. mana Itachi? Ohh.. Itachi lagi ritual (baca : Luluran) di Wc, jadi pasti lama lah. Saat Pein ingin mengambil pearcingnya, ia melihat sebuah batu yang beratnya sekitar 1kg berwarna merah darah di atas piala nya Itachi.

'Apa ini? Apakah ini batu Philosoper? Ambil ah! Hehe.. lumayan dapet batu Philosoper geratis' batin Pein.

Setelah Pein pergi, Itachi pun selesai dari ritualnya di Wc.

"MANA BATU PHILOSOPER KU!" teriak Itachi histeris karena batu Philosoper yang ada di atas pialanya itu hilang.

Itachi pun nangis-nangis gaje karena batu termahal, dan batu yang sangat susah untuk didapatnya itu hilang. Malangnya nasibmu Itachi...

"hehe.. lumayan, batu Philosoper geratisan, sama sertifikat si kakek keriputan itu dah ada ~~ sekarang tinggal melamar Konan sayang~~" gumam Pein.

Di rumah Kakuzu dan Konan...

"ini om.. batu Philosoper sama sertifikatnya ~~!" kata Pein sambil menyerahkan kedua benda berharga bagi Kakuzu itu.

"hehe... makasih ya nak Pein.." kata Kakuzu senang.

'yes sekarang aku bisa punya uang banyak~~ hahahaha!" batin Kakuzu nista.

"sekarang bolehkan saya menjadi pacarnya Konan om?" tanya Pein.

"baiklah, saya akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua, om titip Konan ya Pein.. jaga Konan baik-baik !" kata Kakuzu.

"baik om!" kata Pein.

"Konan~~ Pein udah dateng nih..!" panggil Kakuzu.

Konan pun berjalan keluar dapur, dan dia melihat Konan sangat... eh... tunggu.. gendut? Apa? Gendut? Konan sekarang gendut? Astaga? Apa yang terjadi? Oh ternyata karena Konan sangat merindukan Pein, jadi penyakitnya selama ini kambuh, yaitu penyakit 'Ngemil Saat Stres' -?- *mang ada?* jadi selama Pein pergi Konan ngemil terus, bahkan ngemil nasi sebaskom-?-, jadi gendut deh..

" eh i.. i.. ini.. Konan?" tanya Pein gak percaya.

"iya aa Pein, ini Konan,! Konan tambah cantik kan?" tanya Konan.

"enggak.. enggak.. ini pasti mimpi! Tidak kamu bukan Konan.. tidaaaaaak!" Pein pun teriak histeris dan berlari-lari gaje.

"aa Pein tunggu!"Konan pun lalu Mengejar Pein dengan kecepatan sonicnya.

Tamat dengan indahnya... -?-

Akhirnya selesai juga minna! Makasih ya yang udah baca! .

Oh ya ide ini terpancar dari buku Romeo sama Juliet yang Hika baca, jadi muncul ide gila ini deh minna.. hehehe...

Ohya sekali lagi jangan lupa Reviewnya ya minna ^_^

Talkshow Kagak Berguna

Itachi :"hei Author! Kenapa Aku jadi nista begini sih!"

Author :"udah nasibmu Chi! Haha"

Kisame :"Iya Chi, udah nasibmu dinistakan! Hahaha"

Itachi :" awas ya kalian! Amateratsu!"

Konan :" Author ! kok aku jadi gendut sih?"

Pein :" iya kok aku dipasangin ama yang gendut sih?"

Konan:" Pein! Kamishuriken!"

Pein :" kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Author :" haaah daripada makin ngaco aja, mendingan kita udahin fic ini ya minna, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya sekali lagi Review nya ^_^ ! Terima kasih "


End file.
